Everything I Ever Knew
by avisvine
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts has been won by the Death Eaters and everything Ginny Weasley ever knew has been turned upside down. When Draco Malfoy claims her as his own due to the new marriage laws, how will she cope and will she learn to accept the life she has been forced into? M for future chapters. (Everything belongs to JK Rowling, this is just me bouncing off new ideas)
1. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

**NOTE: Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic... try not to be too rough on me. I love canon pairings but my guilty pleasure is Drinny and alternate war endings. This is rated M for later chapters (lots of violence and maybe some lemons, we shall see). All suggestions are welcomed and I really hope you like where I'm going with this! This is the first chapter of what should be a pretty long fanfic. Enjoy! **

Aftermath

I look around in shock. This is wrong-so wrong. My mother was supposed to be holding me right now, not lying dead on the cobblestones. My father was supposed to be fiddling with some muggle artifact and marveling at its utter plainness, not severed in two. Fred and George were supposed to be joking around, making light of everything and pranking the family, not cut into pieces on the ground. Charlie and Bill shouldn't have been crushed by a giant into nearly dust. Percy shouldn't have died at the hand of a disgusting death eater, driven to madness by the crucio curse which ended with him jumping off the bridge. Ron wasn't supposed to have completely vanished into the stomach of a giant spider. And Harry- I choke back a sob. I don't want to think about Harry. My continued mantra of "this isn't happening to me" is fading away and cold reality sets in. I am tied to one of the posts outside of Hogwarts next to the beaten up and gagged Hermione Granger where we await our surely dim fate. I can't imagine that it would get worse than this though. They can't take anything from me now. I have nothing worth living for.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Weaslette." My head snaps up to the taunting jeer being directed at me, and immediately my gaze hardens when I take note of platinum blonde hair and steely grey eyes, followed by a pack of burly death eaters.

"You." I spit out, utter hatred coursing through my veins.

"As lovely as it is to see you all tied up, I have to take you with me." Draco Malfoy sighs out with mock disappointment.

"I always knew you were an evil little ferret Malfoy." I snarl at him through clenched teeth as he roughly unties me and artfully maneuvers my wand from its spot inside my boot. He pulls my chin upwards and I glare at him defiantly from my constrained position.

"You'd better watch what you say to me because your precious little order is demolished. A new regime is in power and I happen to be very high up in the ranks. Learn your place soon or you're going to learn a completely different lesson. One I assure you is not like a charms class."

"And what would that be?" I spit back at him.

"Let's just say a long day of battle does really tire out the average death eater. In fact, I'm sure they could use a night of relaxation. If you'd like it to be arranged, I'm sure, oh I don't know, 10 of them would love to have you entertain them for the night."

"I would kill any death eater who tried to touch me like that." I say menacingly.

"Oh my little blood traitor, you have no say in the manner. But keep your feisty mouth shut and perhaps I'll keep you under my protection." He says with a smirk. I glare at him. As meaningless as life is right now I have no interest in being gangbanged by the most vile wizards in existence so I keep my mouth shut. I would rather provoke and die quickly than be tainted and demolished by the likes of them.

"Untie the mudblood as well. Keep the gag on though, I don't want to hear her know it all bullshit anymore than I have to. Apparete her to the base. Make sure she isn't comfortable." He casually says to one brute of a death eater. He grabs my arm painfully and brings his wand up to apparate.

"Where are we doing?" I say as a bout of pain rushes through my arm.

"To the manor. We have some things to take care of." And I let myself be pulled into the vortex of apparation, tears stinging my eyes as I look at what's left of the order, of my family, of everything I ever knew.


	2. Chapter 2: The Manor

**AN: Hey guys. So I promised to update fairly frequently and this is me keeping my word. I plan to update at least once a week and most likely more. I just love this story line and will not be happy until I finish it! Keep reading and reviewing! Just a reminder: All of these characters do not belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling and I am simply remaining certain events and characters to fit this story. No copyright infringement intended! **

**Chapter Two: The Manor**

I stumble as I land next to Malfoy in what I can only describe as an  
ardent display of wealth. The place we've landed in is beautiful,  
with gilded ornamentation everywhere and intricately carved statues  
placed strategically throughout the huge, cavernous ballroom.  
"You can stop gawking. Although I suppose a Weasley would have never  
seen anything this nice in their life." Malfoy drawls. My awe at the  
room vanishes as I realize where I am and who I'm with.  
"Let go of me!" I say as I struggle against his rough grip on my arm.  
Ow. Malfoy rolls his eyes and drags me forward. Only then do I see  
the other black shrouded figures in the room, staring at me as though  
I were a meal and making lewd gestures. I shudder and unintentionally  
move closer to Malfoy.  
"There will be plenty of time for that later." He smirks down at me,  
amused at my reaction. I look at him disgustedly. It's horrible that  
he's my only source of some level of comfort in this den of snakes.  
He pulls me forward to a large death eater with a clipboard and  
briskly says, "Ginny Weasley. 16 years old, pure blood." The man  
writes down my name and hands Malfoy a blue band which is promptly  
tied around my arm.  
"What is this?" I ask as I stare at the band.  
"It symbolizes your blood status. You're lucky. Anyone who doesn't  
have one is up for grabs." Malfoy says to me.  
"Up for grabs?" I say disgusted, praying that doesn't mean what I  
think it does.  
"You'll see." is all he says before he pulls me out of the room, down  
a hallway, and into what I presume to be the dungeons by the fowl  
smell and frigid air. I hear crying and I draw my body in, resigned  
to a fate of torture, rape, and death. "Calm down. You're a pure  
blood. No one can touch you until tomorrow morning." Malfoy says  
matter of factly, pushing me into a cell. "Now go to bed.  
You're in for a big dig day tomorrow." Then he walks back the way we  
came in, whistling and twiddling my wand in his murmurous fingers.  
"I hate you," I scream at his retreating form. "I hope you die and I  
never have to see you again!" He turns around and smirks at me.  
"Oh don't worry. You'll be seeing a lot of me. Just you wait. Sleep  
tight Weaslette." He smirks at me, illuminated only by a single torch.  
He finally leaves and shuts the door and the light goes out.  
Shrouded in darkness, what has happened today really hits me. And it  
hits hard. My family is dead. The love of my life is dead. Everyone  
I cared about is dead, being tortured, or is imprisoned. Everything I  
stood for is gone. Would it be better to be dead with them, or to  
live and fight on? I don't think there's anything I can do. But would  
they want me to survive, even if it means resigning myself to this  
cruel fate? I ponder this through my sobs as I lie on the cold prison  
floor, listening to the screams and sons of girls near me and awaiting  
the horrible future in store for me.

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the night to someone saying my name near  
me. I turn over and squint, trying to see through my tear clouded  
eyes and the heavy darkness enveloping the dungeon. "Hermione?" I  
call, a small bubble of hope filling my chest as I think of my only  
friend I know to be alive.  
"Yes, yes it's me! Are you alright?" She chokes out, sounding  
horrible. But I suppose I am too.  
"I'm as good as I can be, I suppose. Why are we here?" I say,  
realizing that her voice was coming from the cell next to me. I reach  
my hand through my bars, trying to find her. I feel a small hand  
clasp my own and I hold on tight, choking back a sob of relief at  
finding a friend in this wretched place.  
"I'm not sure," she mutters. " I think they're rounding up only the  
female survivors right now. I haven't seen any boys, except for-" she  
tenses. "Death eaters". She clenches my hand even tighter and it dawns  
on me.  
"Hermione," I say tentatively. "What have they done to you?" She  
chokes on a sob.  
"They've been using me. Doing vile things. All of the girls in here  
have been used like that. They call our names and take us up and we  
have to lie down and just let them or they crucio you." She's fully  
crying now and my heart breaks, although I didn't know it could break  
anymore. I know I have been spared because of my blood status, but  
why? I'm still a blood traitor. And a prisoner of the war. What use  
do they have of me? I grasp Hermione's hand and comfort her and get  
ready for a long night of dreadful anticipation.


End file.
